


A Desert is No Place for A Flower to Grow

by dirtinsecct



Category: Naruto, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtinsecct/pseuds/dirtinsecct
Summary: Courier was assigned to deliver a private mail of SilverAsh. To somewhere strange, to a strange man.
Relationships: Courier/Uchiha Sasuke, SilverAsh/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Desert is No Place for A Flower to Grow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship this, ok. This was from a past midnight talk with a friend.

Arriving at the strange place, he exhales his exhaustion for a bit. The young Itra throws a glance at this strange letter his Master had given to him. It is different. This letter is a scroll. A strand of thread keeping it intact. He gave it to the Itra along with a strange note also, which is apparently an address. The destination of the said letter.

“Konohagakure,” his frown now even more clear, “I didn’t expect to actually find this place.” He said, more to himself. A business partner, could be? This far? The trip took more than two weeks! Courier, holding the letter safe in his hand, continues to walk towards the rural area.

His priority now is to find this man. His Master specifically recommended him to find an inn beforehand, because this receiver doesn’t seem to be around very often. “I believe you will have to take your time and wait,” was what he said. But he could do the search while looking for this man as well. That would save time.

“Excuse me, Mister! Can you give me directions to this address?” He asks around.

“Oh! I know this man, alright. He lives around there. Yes, ya can take shortcuts if ya wanna. But he ain’t staying there much though.”

“Of course! I’m a fan of him, you know! But he isn’t at home right now, I think..?”

“Eh, you new around ‘ere? ‘Course, he lives just ‘round that corner. Not that you can find ‘im there. That man goes out pretty often.”

All the same. He found the house at least. And yes, as they said. It is empty. No answer can be heard. A sigh escaped the young man’s lips. “Then, maybe I will find myself an inn,” his Master’s words are echoing through his mind. This task could be a long one.

A letter that has yet to be delivered. Two whole weeks of a journey. The exhaustion is clear on his face. Even behind the smile he wears. The unfamiliar place forces him to keep his guard up. Behind the closed wooden door, he takes a seat on a soft yet peculiar mattress. Not enough to make this Kjerag employee nervous, but still.

He double-checked his bag. Making sure the letter and his equipment are safe. Checking on his door. Locked tight. He reaches for his communication device to send his first report on this assignment to his Master. Not to expect an immediate response from him. He can always wait for the morning to come.

The cicadas are noisy outside. But the thick window glass blocked their song. One could always see the moon tonight. It’s shine drips through curtains. So faint yet so clear. A blow or two from the sky, offers a comforting cold. And before he realizes, his eyelids give up.

It is indeed a nice rest when one didn’t experience any dream whatsoever. A nice rest for the consciousness. And so the warm sunlight wakes him up when the morning greets, for being a bit too warm to his liking.

The second day of his search. Surely there will be more luck for today, or so he wished. His mind might be refreshed, but his body weighs him still. He could barely maintain his smile to greet the strangers around. Until his eyes land on a sight of smoke. A faint salty smell. Red fabrics hanging above the entrance. A noodle restaurant.

“Ichiraku’s Ramen,” he came to a realization. He is hungry. His exhaustion bothers him so, because he has not been treating himself to enjoy a proper meal. For the sake of today’s work efficiency, he heads towards the shop.

Behind the hanging fabrics, is a very warm diner. He takes a seat next to a gentleman with black cloak covering most of his figure. His eyes wander around to seek a menu list. The warmth from the noodle pot can be felt from this distance. Opening it’s lid, the seller is now covered in thin mist. He seems quite focused on the cooking until he notices the new figure that had just entered his diner.

“Oh, welcome! Welcome! The menu is on that side of the wall, yeah, let me know when you’ve decided,” he said, while putting down the lid above a towel. His other hand pointing a finger to the corner he mentioned.

Courier nods before following the instruction, “Thank you, Sir!”

“Today must be some kind of special day or something, eh? Rare to have a foreigner dining here. And the Uchiha boy also came around first thing after his mission! What a day, what a day!” The cook continues to ramble, laughing in delight.

Courier’s ears twitch at the name. He lifts his palm before calling out, “I have found my order, Sir! And did you say Mr. Uchiha is around?”

“Oh, got a business with the man? He is that customer beside you, boy,” the cook drains a portion of noodles for a bit before coming to Courier to take his order.

A pair of dark eyes land on the sight of the Itra. Waiting patiently for him to recite his order. A business with him, an outcast of this village, always either be a threat or a blessing. His hand stirring on the bowl that’s nearly empty.

Once the Itra finished talking, the gentleman in black cloak approached him, “May I ask what is your business with me?”

Courier anticipated the question. He turns his shoulder slightly towards the man. His usual business smile stays still, “Mr. Uchiha, right? I’m here to deliver a letter from my Master, SilverAsh from Kjerag.” His hand gestures toward his bag, “My codename, is Courier. Master SilverAsh’ trusted subordinate.”

The gentleman, Uchiha Sasuke, straightens his posture. Has been months since the last time he heard about this man. SilverAsh. He wonders if the man has been well. Sending his subordinate like this, quite a rarity. Perhaps it was because Sasuke mentioned about how this time he could not let his hawk stay at Kjerag after delivering his last letter. He smiles at Courier, barely visible still, to express his gratitude, “Thank you for delivering his letter. I suggest you stay for a day or two here in Konoha. I believe your trip from Kjerag was a long one.” He extends his arm, signaling for a handshake.

Courier takes the offer. The man’s hand, it is unusually firm. Even after letting go, the sensation lingers around his palm.

“Here you go, boy. Enjoy the meal while it’s warm!”

The warm smell distracts him from taking the letter out of his bag. The sight of golden noodles, as if they melt inside the bowl, makes his stomach feel even more empty than before.

“Do enjoy your meal first, Mr. Courier. I have the time to wait,” Sasuke’s sudden words remind Courier of what he should have done beforehand. The brunette giggles nervously, “I’m sorry! Then, please wait for a bit.”

He savors every bite of it. The noodles truly melt on his tongue. The soft boiled egg makes it even more filling. Reminds him of some Lungmen dishes, but this definitely tastes new. Perhaps because this is a foreign place for him after all. And because he has not eaten anything besides some bread during his trip.

It took a while for him to finish the entire portion. Not his usual portion, this was larger, but perhaps, he deserves it. As a treat. After finishing the meal, Sasuke offered the young man if he could show him around the village, since it is his first, and probably last time visiting Konoha.

“I usually leave my hawk to stay in Kjerag while he writes his replies,” the long black hair that he left to cover half of his face sways a bit from the wind and his movements. He doesn’t continue his sentence whatsoever. The young Itra steals a glance at the man beside him. Waiting for a continuation of his statement. There is nothing. But his mind accidentally wanders to the deep black eye he could see. A man with so little words. It reminds him of his Master a little, very little, or not at all.

Sasuke could feel the piercing gaze caressing his face. It’s making him feel uneasy.

“And so, how long are you planning to stay, Courier?”

Courier opens and closes his mouth thinking of what to answer. He didn’t expect a question. Adjusting his red scarf, he lets a little sigh, “Perhaps I’ll still be here for the next two days, Sir. Should wait for the next sail of our ship.

And I heard you’ve just come back from somewhere?” Why would he want to know anyway?

“Yes, from another village.”

Upon arriving somewhere that looks like some sort of academy, Sasuke takes a seat at a nearby bench. This foreigner from Kjerag simply follows where his guide takes him. Also taking a seat at the bench, beside his client.

Courier had given the letter when he finished his business at the noodle shop earlier, before Sasuke offered this little tour around the village. And so now it is somewhere inside of his cloak. With a swift of movement, Sasuke pulls out the letter, or the scroll in question from seemingly out of nowhere.

Carefully he unties the thread around it with his thumb. Spreading the scroll on his lap with the same hand. Courier eyes caught something off but his mind can’t quite process it yet. What is it? The fact that he does anything with his right hand awkwardly?

As if he is able to read Courier’s mind, Sasuke lowers his gaze to read the letter before answering the unsaid question, “I lost my left hand in a battle.”

Oh? So that’s it. The young Itra displays his concerned face to show his sympathy, “Ah, I’m sorry, Sir… I didn’t mean to make you remember a painful memory.”

“I don’t mind,” he continues to read the letter. Leaving his guest be.

Branches and leaves rustling above their heads. One small yellowish leaf unwillingly fell above his brown hair. A gust of wind blowing on the leaf, yet it stays. Stuck near the Itra’s soft ear. The sun today is not as bright. Clouds are looming over the land. A pair of brown eyes looking over the neat handwriting of his Master unconsciously. Those words, don’t seem like they were written by SilverAsh of Kjerag. How does he describe it now, emotional? Maybe. To a business partner? Too far.

Or, is he not SilverAsh’ business partner?

_‘That once didst not leave me alone aye since, the warmth of thy palm and the deep of thy eye.’_

__

What is he even reading now?

“Mr. Uchiha,” he hesitantly calls out, “May I ask? Are you not Master SilverAsh’ business partner?”

“No.” That was rather fast. Sasuke opens the scroll even further. One would wonder how long this letter would be. Unlike his previous exchanges, he decides to continue his explanation now, “Let us say, we are rather connected, or however would you call it…”

“Comrades?”

“Hm,” he smiles to himself, “I wonder if that is what he meant.”

He wonders? Curiosity got the better of the Itra. His eyes once again roams around the steadily written sentences.

_‘I hope thou are well. And for the roses that smell of distant memories, i bear 'em fondly 'i mine days.’_

____ _ _

Such words that would never have crossed his mind even once, his Master wrote them well without fail. There are none of his usual sarcastic remarks. His flat meaningless compliments. Yet this man wonders if they are comrades.

‘He doesn’t realize that Master is flirting with him, maybe? That can’t be,’ he thought to himself.

____ _ _

_‘When shall I hark from thou again, dearest companion? 'i which thou hast the time to, allow me offer thou a trip to a place where thou could ease thy mind. Whe'r it is mine Kjerag or to our meetest of holiday destination, Siesta.’_

The end of the letter sounds like an invitation to an outing as a couple. A date. And he still wonders if they are comrades. How dense a man could ever be?

It’s not his place to tell Sasuke about the intention of his Master, but seeing the letter does a little to nothing to sway the feelings of this black haired man, he feels a bit of pity.

“When I met him,” Sasuke folds back the scroll while speaking in a rather lighter tone, “I didn’t expect him to be someone who could express his own emotions better than what I am able to with mine. So I thought we were quite similar.”

Courier wordlessly falls to his flow of words. His eyes blink less, staring at the ground. That was the second longest couple of sentences he has heard from this man.

“I’ve never heard about his homeland, Kjerag, which I suppose you came from that very same place because you are his subordinate. When was it, the time which he offered a place for me to work there? A certain ‘island’.”

“Rhodes Island.”

“I see.” Sasuke finally looks up to meet Courier’s figure beside him. A small yellowish leaf near the smaller man’s ear steals his attention. Putting the letter back to somewhere in his cloak, he then proceeds to take the leaf that is stuck.

Courier’s ears twitched. He jolts a bit from the sudden gesture. Looking up from the ground, he finds an eye so captivating he could barely look away.

“Not a petal of cherry blossom, but let us assume you’re in for some good luck.”

Then, the very sight burns deep into his mind. The barely visible small and a hint of joy. A dead leaf in hand. A comforting warmth. Kjerag was never warm. Not that he is fond of warmth either. But as if feelings could be shared, he feels a bit exposed. Courier now understands what his Master ever speaks of.

“Shall I be so foolish to dwell in a feeling, I will make sure it will not result in regret.

Say, Courier, maybe once you ever wish to see one’s genuine smile so badly? Or even to be the reason behind their smile?”

That was his question. Which Courier answered with another question for he did not have any better understanding of the context.

“Simply a question I must ask out of spite.” Was the continuation of his speech.

Now he could see the answer.

It does look strange, in a way. It feels strange. It’s unfamiliar. What is this view? He wonders.

A moment feels like an eternity while it happens, but felt like a split second when it ends. And when Sasuke threw away the leaf, Courier was forced back to the reality where his hand itches so badly to scratch his face.

Sasuke gets up from his seat, “Anyway, this building is our ninja academy.” Gesturing that they could probably continue the tour. Not plenty of explanations could be heard. Courier had to make his own conclusion; that this is a ninja village with advanced political structure, and stuff. Too many things to stuff into his mind.

“I see.” Courier mindlessly follows the man. Mindless. As he still can’t think of anything at this very moment. What was it that SilverAsh saw in this man? What is it that makes him worthy of his praises? What is it that makes this man so charming?

“Huh?,” he couldn’t get that out of his head somehow. And why did it even cross his mind in the first place?

They mostly walk in silence now. Courier doesn’t even bother to keep his cheery upbringing anymore. His face looks unbothered still, does not mean his mind is unbothered as well.

The shadows grow thicker. Color of vermillion pouring down onto the ground, to the roofs, painting the walls. It gets even more windy. The clouds that have been looming over their heads stay, don’t sway, not going away.

“Should we head to Teuchi’s place for dinner?”

The offer stays on the air before actually reaching Courier’s head. The Itra that has not been really paying attention to anything jerks up from the sudden realization of the day that has been getting darker.

“Teuchi?” He puts on his usual smile, looking over to Sasuke that didn’t even bother to turn his head around.

“The noodle shop’s owner. His name is Teuchi.”

That place does serve a certain delicacy. He nods to the offer, “Of course, Sir!”

And what happens happens. He got a bit more cheery during the meal. Somehow he managed to ramble about his trip from Kjerag. Somehow he kept Sasuke entertained as well.

The vermillion red shifted to shades of black and yellow of little lanterns a bit too quickly. They should be on their way back. Courier apologizes for taking Sasuke’s time after he mentioned again that he had just come back from a task. Since Courier’s purpose was to find Sasuke, he had chosen an inn that is close to the man’s house. Their conversation continues during the walk.

“Must be refreshing for SilverAsh to have you around.”

Courier’s eyes widen. That shouldn’t surprise him. Of course. How could he forget? This is his client, perhaps his Master object of interest also. He smiles as an answer, “Haha, maybe.”

What did he see anyway? An illusion from his exhaustion? A clear fatamorgana. Which he can touch. Yet seemed so far. No clear path either for him to reach it. This task is a one time thing. The next time, he could always leave his hawk at Kjerag. For SilverAsh.

Since they parted, Courier’s mind can’t seem to rest. What is he? Stupid? He just met him this morning! The yellowish leaf reminds him of the sensation the man had left around the back of his ear. The gust of wind that would try to blow away his hair, as if giving the Itra a glimpse of sight of the other half of his face, just a glimpse. The warthm of his firm hold. The voice that rings in his head. So loud that the wooden ceiling above could hear his thoughts.

“Leave my mind already, won’t you.”

His eyes twitch. Irritated. More to himself. He doesn’t see SilverAsh as an obstacle whatsoever, his admiration to his Master is way out of his own capability to understand, or even for him to mess up with.

Yet, this new entrance he accidentally opened has brought him to a place of his heart that he never discovered before.

He remembers this feeling, he is lost. But the difference now, he can’t expect SilverAsh to save him again.


End file.
